


Notti buie e silenziose

by Hiddlesthug



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: «E' una fredda notte autunnale e per le strade di Seul -o quello che regna di quella città che ospitava milioni di persone- regna il silenzio e il buio.Il silenzio è una cosa che Chanyeol adesso riesce ad apprezzare, ma il buio..."La vuoi smettere di fare la trottola e tirarti via tutta la coperta?" mormora Baekhyun, assonnato ed infastidito.Sonno ormai sparito, sospira. Come ha fatto a non pensarci prima? Che stupido. Ha passato tutta la serata a lamentarsi col compagno del proprio mal di schiena, senza rendersi conto del suo malessere.»
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Notti buie e silenziose

E' una fredda notte autunnale, e per le strade di Seul regna il silenzio ed il buio.  
Non resta molto di quella città un tempo abitata da milioni di abitanti, fulcro della vita coreana in cui molti si recavano nella speranza di realizzare i propri sogni. Restano solo edifici vuoti, distrutti negli anni dalla lotta dei superstiti per la propria sopravvivenza, e strade piene di zombie.  
Città un tempo piena di vita e in cui le persone anziane si lamentavano di non poter dormire la notte per la troppa luce artificiale e per i troppi rumori, adesso è buia e silenziosa.

Il silenzio è una cosa che Chanyeol riesce ad apprezzare -adesso, prima era un ragazzino molto iperattivo a detta di genitori e insegnanti-, ma il buio...

"La vuoi smettere di fare la trottola e tirarti via tutta la coperta?" mormora Baekhyun, assonnato ed infastidito.

Chanyeol si ferma subito, come un bambino appena beccato dalla madre mentre fa qualcosa che gli era stato detto di non fare. "Scusa, è solo che oggi è proprio nuvoloso..." cerca di giustificarsi mentre guarda fuori, dove regna il buio.

Sonno ormai sparito, Baekhyun sospira. Come ha fatto a non pensarci prima?  
Che stupido.  
Ha passato l'intera serata a lamentarsi col compagno del proprio mal di piedi e di schiena, senza rendersi conto del suo malessere.  
Che stupido.  
Lentamente si libera dalle lenzuola e coperte, aggrovigliatisi addosso.  
"Vieni qui," sussurra, allungando una mano nel tentativo di toccare la schiena o una qualsiasi parte del corpo del proprio compagno.

"Non c'è bisogno, torna a dormire Baek."

"Ho detto vieni qui."

Dopo qualche minuto, in cui l'unico suono che può essere sentito è quello dei loro respiri, il più alto dei due si gira lentamente. Sempre attento a non infastidire o far del male al compagno in dolce attesa, che sbuffa divertito.

"Non voglio far del male al bambino.. O alla bambina." sussurra, accarezzando il pancione sempre più grande.

"Non potresti mai farlo." lo rassicura Baekhyun, tirandolo a sé e costringendolo a posare la testa sul proprio petto.

Passano diversi minuti, forse ore, così: abbracciati.  
Con un silenzio assordante e circondati dalle tenebre, bui rammemoratori di quello che hanno perso e non avranno più indietro, ma con il calore dell'altra persona stretta a sé come promemoria di quello che hanno ancora, per cui hanno tanto lottato e il motivo per cui continuano a lottare, giorno dopo giorno.

"Va meglio?" è un sussurro, accompagnato da delle gentili e delicate dita che giocano con dei capelli sempre più lunghi. "Vuoi parlarne?"

"È sempre la stessa c-cosa... Inizia con me e Yoora che ci divertiamo in qualche centro commerciale, ma p-poi le persone sono sparite e ci sono solo zombie o-ovunque. Iniziamo a correre via, ma le luci v-vanno via ed io inciampo contro qualcosa per colpa di queste stupide lunghe g-gambe e cado, e poi urla. Dio, quante urla... E q-quando torna la luce Y-yoora non c'è più... Ci s-sono solo b-brand-d-delli d-d-di-... e t-t-tanto s-s-san-"

"Shhh. È solo un brutto sogno. È solo un brutto sogno." lo interrompe Baekhyun stringendolo a sé e baciandogli più volte la testa, la fronte, le guance, cercando di rassicurarlo. "Sei qui adesso. Sei al sicuro. Siamo al sicuro, nessuno zombie può passare le mura. Tu e Minseok ve ne siete assicurati. E Kyungsoo è fra quelli di guardia stanotte, nessun malintenzionato può oltrepassare le mura.

Passano diversi minuti, in cui il silenzio viene disturbato solo dai singhiozzi del più giovane.

"Lo sai che Yoora non ha sofferto, è solo la mente che ti fa brutti scherzi."

"Lo so. Lo so. È quello c-che continuo a-a ripetermi. Ma è comunque morta. Mia sorella è morta per colpa mia."

"No."

"Sì Baek, sono stato io a premere quel grill-"

"Appunto. Sei stato tu a salvarla. Tu l'hai salvata Chanyeol, l'hai salvata." ripete Baekhyun, voce ferma e decisa. "Le hai impedito di diventare uno di quei mostri, le hai impedito di far del male al fratello che tanto amava. Le hai permesso di andarsene via dignitosamente, da umana. L'hai salvata. L'hai salvata. L'hai salvata." ripete stringendolo a sé, accarezzandogli la schiena e cercando di rassicurarlo, mentre lui versa tutte le sue lacrime su di lui.  
Letteralmente, Baekhyun può sentire la maglia bagnata incollarsi lentamente sulla sua pelle.

"Non voglio che tu faccia la sua stessa fine. Non voglio che nostro figlio o nostra figlia sia costretto a vedere le persone che più ama morire davanti ai propri occhi, non voglio che debba combattere per poter vivere. Voglio che abbia un'infanzia normale, spensierata, con amici e genitori vicini."

"Oh Chanyeol." sussurra Baekhyun prendendogli il viso fra le mani.

Con i polpastrelli asciuga delicatamente le lacrime che gli rigano il volto, e cerca inutilmente di guardare dentro quei grandi occhi che tanto ama.  
È troppo buio per poterlo fare ma può immaginarli e, se chiude gli occhi, può vederli chiaramente, come se fossero i propri.

"Non posso dirti che non dovrà mai combattere contro uno zombie... Non posso garantirtelo, sappiamo che sarebbe un'inutile menzogna. Ma posso dirti con assoluta certezza che questa bambina o questo bambino sarà amato incondizionatamente, prima di tutto da noi e poi da tutti gli altri.  
Crescendo non avrà attorno nonni, zii e cugini con cui condivide lo stesso sangue, ma sarà circondato o circondata dagli zii più coraggiosi che un bambino possa avere.

Faranno di tutto per proteggere il nostro bambino insieme a noi, faranno di tutto per renderlo il più possibile felice.  
Jongin e Sehun sono usciti dalle mura solo per trovare dei giochi che potrà usare insieme alla figlia di Jongdae e Minseok. Junmyeon e Kyungsoo hanno passato giorni fuori dalle mura, per poi tornare con delle borse piene di vestiti che potranno usare crescendo, e Yixing è sempre pronto ad arrivare in mio aiuto in caso mi inizino le contrazioni.  
E tu - " sussurra Baekhyun, che adesso sta piangendo (dannati ormoni) così come Chanyeol - che semplicemente non ha mai smesso di piangere-.

"Tu mi hai sempre protetto. In tutti i modi in cui si possa proteggere una persona.  
Mi hai protetto dai bulli alle elementari e medie, spostando la loro attenzione su di te. Quando superiori non c'era nessuno tu c'eri. Mi hai mostrato cosa significa essere amati e amare.  
E da quando tutto questo è iniziato... Da quando è iniziata la fine, la dannata apocalisse, mi hai sempre protetto. Hai percorso l'intera Corea a piedi pur di raggiungermi, hai fatto di tutto per ritrovarmi quando molti avrebbero rinunciato e pensato alla propria sopravvivenza.  
Perciò vuoi chiedermi se sono sicuro del fatto che proteggerai me e il bambino appena nato? Se sono sicuro del fatto che sarai la sua ombra, sempre pronto a proteggerlo e dandogli la migliore infanzia che possa avere date le nostre circostanze?  
Ne sono sicuro tanto quanto il fatto che il cielo è celeste, mi chiamo Baekhyun e amo solo te."

"Sei così sdolcinato." sussurra Chanyeol sorridendo, stringendo il più piccolo a sé mentre tira su col naso.

"Ehi! Ti ho pure fatto la rima, apprezza i miei sforzi!" esclama fingendosi offeso.

"Certo che li apprezzo. Apprezzo tutto quello che fai. Apprezzo le battute che fai quando c'è troppa tensione, le urla improvvise che fai (facevi) nei momenti di noia o stress, il tuo sorriso, il tuo essere sempre presente per le persone a te care, il modo in cui ti preoccupi per loro e fai di tutto per farle stare bene, mettendo loro e la loro felicità al primo posto.  
Apprezzo tutto di te, Baekhyun. L'ho sempre fatto, e sempre lo farò.  
Mi hai dato prima un amico, poi una persona da amare e rendere felice, poi un compagno di vita, un motivo per andare avanti in un mondo in cui tutto va a rotol-"

"Smettila..."

"E ora mi stai dando la cosa più bella che mi potessi dare: un figlio. Nostro figlio.  
In un mondo in cui la morte è all'ordine del giorno tu porterai una nuova vita, pura e incontaminata, nelle nostre vite. Una creatura da proteggere e amare... Grazie Baekhyun. Grazie. Grazie. Grazie."

"Ti odio." sussurra quest'ultimo, piangendo.

"No, non è vero." risponde Chanyeol, che lo stringe a sé, sorridendo felice.

Sono tante le difficoltà che li attendono.

Vivere in un mondo in cui più della metà della popolazione, forse tutte quasi tutta, è stata infettata da un virus che li rende dei veri e propri zombie non è facile.  
Far nascere un bambino in un mondo simile è da pazzi, ma quando Yixing ha confermato loro la gravidanza hanno provato un'immensa gioia.  
Questo bambino è il frutto del loro amore, iniziato quando nessuno dei due capiva il significato della parola 'amore'.

E' il loro piccolo miracolo, un regalo.  
Li attendono tante difficoltà: essere genitori è sempre stato difficile, e lo sarà ancora di più se durante l'apocalisse zombie.

Ma possono farcela.  
Insieme possono farcela.  
Avranno il loro piccolo lieto fine, e Chanyeol farà di tutto perché questa accada.

**Author's Note:**

> E' la prima OS che scrivo in questo fandom e pubblicarla mi mette un pò in soggezione, ma scriverla mi ha fatto uscire dal tanto temuto  
> blocco dello scrittore', dandomi anche delle idee per un suo prequel.  
> Kudos e recensioni sono apprezzati ^^  
> A presto!


End file.
